Triptych Vignettes: Fathers
by Lackwit
Summary: Two concerned fathers share a revealing evening of conversation and chess.


**Credits/Disclaimer:** Not mine, etc. except for Lord Robert. RH BBC is owned by Tiger Aspect and the BBC.

**Extra notes**: These Vignettes be one-shots based in the Triptych universe (Season 1 canon). Anyone is fair game :D. Enjoy and feel free to leave reviews!

----------------------------------------

The rain had stopped but the night air still chilled a man to the bone. The visitor shivered as he dismounted and handed the horse to the stable boy. He hurried toward the manor house, where the door was swiftly opened to his knock and spilled warmth and golden light over him. He nodded at the man who had let him in. "Thornton."

"Welcome, Sir Edward," the steward of Locksley answered. "Allow me to take your things."

"Gladly!" Gratefully Sir Edward surrendered his wet cloak and hat before he ventured further into the hall. After the miserable ride the warmth and light of the oil lamps hanging from the posts were very welcome, as was the scent of mulled wine and burning logs. The handsome silver-haired man sitting by the great hearth looked up from the ornately carved chess set before him.

"Good evening, Edward. A cool night."

"A good evening to you, Lord Robert," Sir Edward of Knighton responded, pulling off his gloves before spreading his hands before the fire. "Yes, a night to appreciate a fire, a jug of mulled wine, and a game or two with a good friend."

Lord Robert, Earl of Huntingdon, nodded amiably as he picked up the pitcher warming on the hearth and poured two goblets full of the steaming wine. His once-strong, muscular body had thinned from illness and the simple weight of years but his smile was still roguishly youthful. "Prepare for battle!"

Edward sat across from his friend and the two men saluted each other with their goblets. Edward admired the chess set as he always did on his visits. It had been commissioned in Italy, each piece uniquely detailed with a different costume and a different face.

After drinking Robert set aside his goblet and picked up two pawns carved as peasants. "Black or white?"

"White, I think, this time."

The game commenced. The gentle click of the pieces against the board and the occasional low comment could barely be heard above the crackle of the fire. Neither man would be hurried at this game.

Edward studied the board as he took a sip of wine and savored the tart sweetness against his tongue. He said, "I hear you have a great celebration planned for Robin's birthday tomorrow. An archery contest?"

"Silly sport but Robin can be persuasive when he wishes. Still hasn't outgrown his passion for shooting things. Have to admit he's very good, though."

"How old will he be?"

"Thirteen years."

"Already?" Edward clicked his teeth as he pondered his move. "He still looks like a stripling."

Robert shook his head. "The boy has grown tall but he's still a weedy lad. I doubt he will ever look like me. Or at least as I was." Ruefully Robert surveyed his once-powerful limbs. "He takes after his mother, God rest her soul."

"Despite her coloring Marian takes after her mother as well, in looks at least." Edward sighed and picked up the tall, beautifully detailed white queen. "I have always thought it was as well my wife passed on before the countess. She might have made you quite uncomfortable otherwise." He set the ivory piece down in its new square.

"You know I never encouraged the silly woman." Robert scowled into his wine. "Good thing my wife understood yours."

"I know." Edward shrugged. "It was hardly your fault she decided to take a great fancy to you. She meant no harm. She was simply always given to taking fancies; she even blamed the pixies for my practical little Marian being so different from her."

"So you think your daughter resembles you, hmm?"

"Sadly, no. I blame a long-dead ancestor."

The fire popped and hissed as the two men studied their options. Slowly the ranks of captured pieces grew as the board was cleared of all but a scattering of figures.

"My boy is starting to take a fancy to that girl of yours."

Edward frowned absently at his remaining players. "I'm going to lose that rook in the next couple moves, aren't I? Oh dear, I have been afraid of that, Robert. He's always underfoot at Knighton, dragging Marian with him into all sorts of trouble. He's in need of a keeper."

"I'll look around for a sensible manservant for him. It's not altogether easy. The peasants all like the boy but he's a bit much for them." Robert grunted and moved a pawn, opening the lane for his bishop. "Check."

Edward nodded his approval. "A good move." He slid his king – a dignified but sad-eyed figure in rich ivory robes – into a safe square. "She's only nine – rather young still."

"So is he and he's only just started finding out about women, of whom there are more than a few happy to oblige. The fancy's still but the beginning of an idea with Robin."

Edward gave a disbelieving snort. "That boy never gives up on an idea that takes root."

"I cannot argue with that." Robert captured a bishop and pointed the stately ivory figure at Edward. "Hmm. Fair warning: I'll give you three years."

Edward blinked. "So soon as that?"

"He's been asking me rather too casual questions about how and when to approach a girl's father." Robert held up his hands. "And do not ask me where the devil he got _that_ idea. I certainly did not bring it up."

Edward gave his friend a sapient look. "Then why three years?"

The earl tried to look dignified but soon broke into his roguish grin. "In truth? I congratulated Robin on his good taste and told him to come back to me when Marian turns twelve. Only then will I begin negotiations with you."

"Oh, my _thanks_," Edward replied wryly. He stared at the board and shook his head. "This is something of a surprise. I am no great lord and Marian is no great heiress. It is true that she will have three sets of sheets and featherbeds and seven sets of plate – quite thick and good quality, but –"

"Edward," Robert broke in, amusement glinting in his blue eyes. "Two things. First – three years yet. Second – it's your move."

"Yes, yes," Edward replied, abashed. "Heavens, that boy makes my head spin even when he isn't here. But I would like to keep my daughter with me a little while more, after all. Check." He pushed his rook across the board.

The earl nodded in acknowledgement and poured them both more wine. "Her dower doesn't matter. Robin won't care and he will have plenty to keep her in comfort." He grinned suddenly, the expression remarkably like the mischievous one his son often wore. "Your commonsensical girl will be good for my boy – prod him into using a little intelligence more often. I certainly have no objection to the match."

Edward smiled in response. "Marian is my world." The pride and love in his voice transformed his normally solemn, slightly anxious expression.

Robert grinned again and raised his goblet in salute. "To the Lady Marian! Bad move, by the way." He captured the rook with his black knight.

"It was inevitable I lose it, Robert. One cannot always defend one's castles." Edward sighed as he regarded the proud figure on the prancing black horse that had been wreaking havoc on his players. He was really very bad at defending against knights. "But speaking of castles –"

"Hmm?"

"I hope soon to be in a position to bid for the shire. I hope that you will support me when it happens."

"Of course. I am sure Merton will as well. But do not fear. The king knows you are a good man."

"Thank you. Once I am Sheriff, Marian will have a status more worthy of the wife of an earl's son."

"As I said, my friend, Robin will not care and neither do I. Your move."

Edward regarded his bishop before selecting a pawn instead. "By the way, is Robin up to something for his birthday?"

"When is that rascal _not_ up to something?" Robert snorted. "Undoubtedly. He has that conning look about him. And I gather it involves Marian."

"When does it _not_? Anyway, I am sure of it too. Marian has been scowling at him for some days now and they have been quarreling more than usual."

"Well, he won't hurt her."

"Not deliberately." Edward hesitated and Robert looked up at him in some surprise. "Robin's a good lad but he runs as his heart takes him and sometimes forgets how he affects others. I don't pretend to understand Marian all that well, but I do think she feels things deeply even if she acts as if she does not."

"We cannot protect them from all the hurts of the world, Edward. And if they are to find a life together, it is inevitable that they will wound each other. The trick will be in finding the ways to heal those hurts, and that they will have to discover themselves." Robert waggled his empty goblet at his friend and moved his knight. "Besides, they are still children, really. Stop worrying."

"I suppose you are right, Robert." Edward nodded and picked up his queen. He studied the carved ivory before setting it beside the handsome king wrought of gleaming black marble. "Checkmate."

"Indeed it is." Robert laughed and tapped his finger on the top of his king, rocking it back and forth before tipping it over to lie before the white queen. He laughed again and sat back to survey the board. "Well played!"

Edward smiled and inclined his head.

Robert swept up the black king and the white queen and held them out on his palms. His blue eyes sparkled with good humor. "Black or white?"

**Fin.**


End file.
